Our Fate
by Itshu
Summary: Aku dan dirimu. Kita memiliki takdir yang berbeda, jadi … Tuhan menciptakan ini … Takdir kita. Hanya Kisah Cinta Dramatis yang mungkin sering di ceritakan. Pernah dilihat, dan mungkin pernah terjadi dalam kehidupan kita masing-masing. Because, this is … Our Fate.


**_Our Fate …_**

**_._**

**_._**

Hanya Kisah Cinta Dramatis yang mungkin sering di ceritakan. Pernah dilihat, dan mungkin pernah terjadi dalam kehidupan kita masing-masing. Because, this is …

Our Fate.

.

.

**_Itshu_**

.

.

.

.

Hening menyelimuti. Hanya terdengar suara angin yang berpadu dengan suara gemerisik dedaunan yang saling bersentuhan. "Zi Tao …" lelaki bermata jernih itu mentap Zi Tao yang tengah memandangi langit gelap nun jauh di sana. Matanya Nampak menerawang, "ada apa?" jawab Zi Tao perlahan.

"apa kau masih mencintainya?" entah mengapa suara Chanyeol mendadak serak. Zi Tao balik mentapnya, tersenyum penuh arti lalu berkata, "kau tahu jawabannya bukan?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. "sampai kapan kau akan mencintainya?" lelaki bermata jernih itu kembali bertanya. Zi Tao tersenyum lebih lebar, enggan menatap lawan bicaranya dan kemabali menatap langit pekat di atas kepalanya.

"sampai kapan?" ia mengulangi pertanyaan Chanyeol sembari tertawa kecil. "sampai takdir mempertemukan kami kembali."

.

.

**_Our Fate_**

**_Itshu_**

.

.

"kenapa harus ke Juilliard? Wina asal Mozart Kris, apa kurangnya Wina?!" Zi Tao menggebrak meja di hadapannya hingga menciptakan bunyi yang memancing perhatian para pengunjung café. Saat itu pertengahan musim gugur, daun-daun tengah berguguran dan angin berhembus semakin kencang. Bergerak tak teratur layaknya nafas Zi Tao yang naik turun secara cepat demi menahan amarahnya yang telah memuncak.

Dua tahun, dan itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat dalam memperhitungkan sesuatu. Dan setelah semua rencana dan perhitungan peliknya mengenai hidup di Wina bersama Kris harus di gagalkan begitu saja hanya karena sang kekasih mendapat beasiswa ke Juilliard yang artinya akan berbalik arah dari kota asalnya mendapat beasiswa di Wina Australia.

Kris menatap Zi Tao. Diam, tenang, namun Zi Tao tahu, ada banyak hal yang terbersit dalam iris kelam itu. Berbagai masalah yang enggan di ceritakan, keraguan yang tak berani ia ungkapkan, hingga rasa takut yang ia pendamdalam-dalam. Zi Tao tahu itu, tapi amarah telah mengusainya.

"Zi Tao … ini kesempatanku, Wina mungkin hal terbaik untukmu. Tapi Juilliard telah memilihku. Ada ribuan orang di luar sana yang mengharapkan kesempatan ini, dan aku tidak mungkin mengabaikan begitu saja kesempatan yang mungkin hanya datang sekali dalam hidupku ini. I-ini takdirku Zi Tao," Kris menggenggam perlahan pergelangan tanganZi Tao yang menggantung. "kumohon …"

Membuang berambut pirang itu menghempaskan tangan Kris dengan rasa kesal yang telah mendidih di ujung ubun-ubun. Dengan tergesa ia mengalungkan syal miliknya, mengambil tas ranselnya lantas menatap Kris dengan tatapan sendu yang menohok hati lelaki bersurai kelam itu. "baik" Zi Tao berucap lirih, bergetar, nyaris tak terdengar. "jika itu takdirmu. Kita jalani takdir kita masing-masing."

Dan lelaki bersurai emas itu berlalu. Menyisakan udara hampa dalam genggaman Kris, juga rasa sakit yang menyeruak di dadanya. Zi Tao tak menoleh, tak berhenti, juga tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Apa ini akhir? Atau ini hanya perpisahan?

Kris tak tahu.

Yang ia tahu hanya satu. Zi Tao meninggalkannya. Berlalu dengan langkah terburu di bawah rina kelopak sakura yang jatuh dihembus aingindingin.

.

.

**_This is …_**

**_Our Fate?_**

.

.

Zi Tao, dan Kris. Kedua lelaki berbeda kepribadian itu dipertemukan pada satu hari di musim panas. Hari dimana bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indah, rerumputan hijau di tiup angin hangat, hingga kicauan riang burung kenari dari atas daun _eek_.

Xiao Zi Tao, lelaki berambut cerah itu sudah menghuni panti asuhan Heaven sejak dirinya belum mampu mengenali apa warna hitam dan putih. Memahami suka danduka, atau mengerti siang dan malam. Ia sudah menempati kamar bernomer 01 itu sejak dirinya berumur sangat muda, bertubuh kecil, dan belum mampu mengeja satu kata pun. Dan setelah enam tahun berkutat dalam panti asuhan tersebut tanpa ada satupun anggota keluarga yang mengadopsinya, datanglah Kris. Lelaki pendiam dan sedingin es bak gunung di kutub utara yang berbanding terbalikdenganZi Tao yang ceria, berisik, dan hangat bak matahari dipertengahan musim panas.

Hari berganti hari, Zi Tao dan Kris yang tinggal dalam satu kamar perlahan semakin akrab. Dan keduanya pun semakin tak terpisahkan hingga satu per satu penghuni panti asuhan mendapat orang tua baru. Bukan mereka tidak pernah mendapatkan 'calon' orang tua, mereka bahkan sering kali menjadi anak pertama yang menarik perhatian para calon orang tua itu. Hanya saja, mereka selalu menolaknya. Karena bagi Zi Tao, asuhan itu adalah rumahnya. Tempat ia berawal. Menjalani kesehariannya, juga menemani masa-masa kecilnya. Zi Tao sudah merasa senang hanya dengan pekerja sosial yang berperan sebagai orang tuannya, teman-temannya sebagai saudara, juga Nyonya dan Tuan Xiao sang pemilik panti yang merangkap sebagai kakek dan nenek ketika akhir pekan. Zi Tao tak keberatan, karena baginya, semua itu sudahlah cukup.

Dan Kris, ia bisa saja mendapatkan calon orang tua kaya seperti keinginannya. Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya menolak. Xiao Zi Tao. Dua bulan setelah tinggal di panti, Kris merasa begitu berat melangkahkan kakinya sedikit saja dari bocah periang selalu ingin ada di sampingnya, menemaninya saat lelaki kecil itu ketakutan, atau membelanya kala di ejek anak-anak sekolah yang mengetahui dirinya seorang penghuni panti asuhan. Hingga akhirnya, di akhir musim panas, saat ada sepasang suami-istri yang ingin mengadopsinya, Kris menolaknya. Dan ia pun kembali ke sisi Zi Tao yang kala itu tengah menangis, karena mengira dirinya akan meninggalkannya.

Tahun berganti tahun.

Zi Tao dan Kris beranjak dewasa. Wajah mereka semakin tampan, namun sifat mereka tak berubah sedikitpun. Zi Tao tetaplah lelaki periang yang akan menebarkan senyumnya sekalipun ia tak mengenali siapa yang tengah ia beri senyuman. Begitu pula Kris, ia tetaplah si dingin yang enggan berekspresi sekalipun langit akan mengutuknya.

Keduanya telah meninggalkan panti asuhan. Tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen kecil, sekolah dengan dana beasiswa, juga bekerja semalaman untuk mengumpulkan uang agar dapat melanjutkan kuliah.

Mereka tidak pernah bertengkar. Setiap hari yang mereka lalui selalu baik-baik saja. Hingga akhirnya, Zi Tao menetapkan impiannya untuk bisa melanjutkan sekolah ke Austria. "belajar di negri Mozart," ucap Zi Tao kala itu. Dan Kris tersenyum. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia merasa sedih. Kenapa harus Wina? Kenapa bukan New York? Kota metropolitan tempat segala music di besarkan terlahir di sana. Kenapa Zi Tao memilih Wina? Hati kecilnya berbisik. Namun apa daya, melihat senyuman Zi Tao yang mengembang, bisikan kecil itu hanya di simpannya dalam-dalam.

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka bertengkar pada hari itu.

Hari dimana Kris mendapat pesan dari Juilliard jika dirinya layak menjadi salah satu penghuni universitas ternama itu. Dan Zi Tao meledak, tak habis pikir atas tingkah kekasihnya yang diam-diam mendaftarkan diri ke universitas yang bukan menjadi tujuannya. Apa Kris ingin menghianatinya? Bukankah ia telah mempersiapkan segalanya agar mereka berdua dapat tinggal di Wina? Kenapa Kris melakukannya?! Hati Zi Tao bergemuruh kacau.

.

.

Dan setelah pertengkaran itu, Kris tak menemukan Zi Tao ketika kembali ke apartemennya. Lemari kekasihnya itu telah kosong. Tak ada barang-barang kesayangannya yang terlihat di kamarnya. Tak ada surat, tak ada apapun. Dan hingga Kris mengabari Zi Tao jika dia akan pergi meninggalkan Seoul, lelaki itu tetap enggan menunjukkan dirinya. Ia menghilang, bak di telan bumi.

Ia pun menyerah. Memilih meninggalkan secarik surat agar lelaki berisik itu tahu jika ia akan kembali padanya suatu saat nanti.

.

**_Tak lama ..._**

.

Zi Tao menjatuhkan ponselnya. Langit di atas kepalanya seakan runtuh menimpa tubuhnya. Kris kecelakaan. Koma, tak sadarkan diri setelah mengalami kecelakaan di daerah Jaseongdae. Otaknya mengalami kerusakan.

Apakah lelaki dingin itu masih dapat bertahan? Apakah lelaki dingin itu masih dapat melihatnya? Apa lelaki itu masih mengingatnya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Berbagai pertanyaan merasuki pikirannya.

Zi Tao kalut, keluar dari antrian pemeriksaan paspor yang akan mengantarnya menuju Wina. Berbalik badan, berlari terburu, seolah berlomba dengan waktu yang dapat memusnahkan Kris dari dunia ini.

Ia akui, ia kecewa dengan lelaki berambut kelam itu. Ia akui, ia membencinya. Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sungguh mencintainya.

Zi Tao memang berniat meninggalkan Kris. Mereka memang akan berpisah. Tapi meninggalkannya dan berpisahnya dengan jalan kematian, bukan itu keinginan Zi Tao.

.

.

**_This, Our Fate?_**

.

.

Dua bulan, waktu itu di lalui Zi Tao dengan menemani sosok tertidur Kris di kamar rumah sakit. Memandangi wajahnya, menyentuhnya, berbicara dengannya—meski tanpa di ketahui sosoknya. Zi Tao merasakan sakit di satu titik hatinya. Bodohnya dia meninggalkan lelaki dingin berhati rapuh itu, oh … sungguh Zi Tao merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"maaf … maafkan aku, maafkan aku …" tak terhitung lagi Zi Tao mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Seolah kalimat itu telah menjadi mantra dalam hidupnya yang akan membangunkan sang pangeran tampan bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Membuka matanya, dan kembali mencintainya. Bisakah?Mampukah mantranya itu membangunkan Kris?

"bangun Kris, bangun … kumohon, kumohon bangun … maafkan aku, maaf … Kris … Kris"

Zi Tao mencium Kris. Tepat di bibir, menyesapnya, menggengam erat tangannya. Air mata tak luluh berhenti dari pelupuk matanya, terus mengalir hingga menyentuh wajah sang pangeran tidur, yang ia inginkan hanya satu. "_kembalikan Kris, kembalikan Kris tuhan … kembalikan …_"

"u-ung …" sebuah erangan lemah terdengar. Zi Tao membuka kelopak matanya, menatap lekat kedua mata yang telah lama tersembunyi itu dengan amat dekat. "Kris … !" segera saja ia memeluk pangeran dingin itu dengan erat. Seolah akan ada tangan jahat yang akan membawa pergi kekasihnya jika ia melepaskannya sedikit saja.

Akhirnya … air mata kebahagian itu jatuh, akhirnya Kris sadar, akhirnya … akhirnya.

"umh, uung, umh …" Kris bergerak gelisah dalam pelukan Zi Tao. Lelaki bermata panda itu merenggangkan pelukannya, "Kris …" dipanggilnya nama sang keksih.

"huh … uuh," tak ada satupun kata terucap, hanya suara-suara ah-uh yang terdengar, Zi Tao menatap Kris.

"Kris … kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit? Kris … Kris?" Zi Tao menggenggam bahu sang kekasih yang nampak bingung. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah mencari-cari sesuatu, lalu kedua matanya bertemu dengan manik kelam Tao, dan seketika ia bergerak ke belakang. "Kris … ada apa? Ka-kau tidak mengingatku?"

Kris tak menjawab. Hanya menatap Zi Tao dengan kedua matanya yang kini sudah terbuka lebar sembari meremas ujung selimut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kris … Dokter!"

.

.

**_Do you remember?_**

**_Our Fate_**

.

.

"kurasa ingatannya menghilang, dia tidak mengingat apapun, bahkan dia lupa cara berbicara. Kris … dia kembali seperti anak kecil,"

"la-lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa kembali mengingatnya? Suho … Suho hyung aku mohon … kau tahu cara menyembuhkannya bukan?" Zi Tao menggengam tangan dokter di hadapannya. Salah satu sahabatnya di panti asuhan itu kini menjadi seorang dokter, dan Zi Tao sangat bersyukur ia kembali di pertemukan dengan lelaki berwajah malaikat itu, Kim Jong Myeon. Lelaki yang telah ia anggap sebagai hyung-nya sendiri.

"ini bukan penyakit Zi Tao, dan aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya, tidak ada yang bisa menyembukannya, kita hanya bisa mengingatkannya pada ingatannya itu. Berharap jika ingatannya pulih, hanya itu."

"apa ingatannya bisa pulih?"

"tidak ada yang bisa menjamin." Suho berkata lirih, "banyak pasien seperti Kris yang dapat pulih dan kembali seperti tak sedikit pula yang tak dapat pulih dan kembali memulai ingatnya dari nol."

"la-lalu Kris? Kris dapat pulih bukan? Kris …"

"tidak ada yang bisa menjamin Zi Tao …"

"oh Kris …"

.

.

_**Bad!**_

_**This Our Fate?**_

_**Really?**_

.

.

"Kris? Kris … kau dimana?!" panggil Zi Tao ketika memasuki kamar rumah sakit dimana Kris dirawat. Kondisi fisiknya yang sudah membaik membuat lelaki yang kini bertingkah layaknya anak berusia 3 tahun itu senang berkeliaran ke penjuru kamar seolah sedang melakukan eksplorasi layaknya anak balita pada umumnya.

Tiba-tiba saja tirai penutup balkon terbuka, menampilkan sosok tinggi Kris yang sedari tadi bergelung di balik tirai. Lelaki berambut kelam itu tersenyum lima jari, menampilkan rentetan gigi putih nan rapih miliknya dengan sempurna. Ia berlari kecil menuju Zi Tao dengan girang.

"huhu … Tao Tao, umh … bogosipo …" ucapnya tak teratur seraya memeluk sosok Zi Tao. Lelaki bermata panda itu tersenyum hangat, balas memeluk Kris dengan bahagia.

Satu bulan memulihkan diri di rumah sakit, sedikit demi sedikit, Kris mulai mampu mengucapkan beberapa kosakata sederhana untuk mengekspresikan keinginannya. Masih sangat berantakan dan tak teratur memang, tapi untuk Zi Tao dan Suho, hal itu sudahlah cukup baik.

"hoa … kau wangi _eoh_? Sudah mandi _hum_?" Zi Tao menciumi rambut Kris yang sedikit mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah kesal. "hu, u-usanim … umh, paksa! Hu, paksa uuh …" lelaki tampan itu memberengut kesal.

Nampaknya ritual mandi bagi Kris yang sekarang adalah hal yang sangat menyebalkan. Dan dia hanya akan menurut jika Tao yang membantunya membersihkan diri. Lain halnya saat dokter maupun para perawat yang menyuruhnya mandi. Dan dalam kondisi ini, hanya pada Suho dan Lay saja Kris mau sedikit menurut. Tapi jika mood mandinya belum benar-benar ada, ia akan dengan setengah hati menjalankannya. Seperti saat ini.

Zi Tao terkekeh sembari mengeringkan rambut Kris dengan handuk yang berada di dekatnya. "itu karena hari ini kau akan pulang, sayang. Jadi kau harus mandi lebih awal," jelasnya lembut. Kris menatap Zi Tao dengan mata terbuka lebar. Dahinya berkerut, ada beberapa kosakata yang belum pernah di dengar.

"pu, puang? Pu … lang? Pulang?" ia berkedip lucu. Zi Tao tersenyum, "ya, pulang. Pergi," Zi Tao menunjuk keluar jendela. "bersamaku" tangannya menepuk dada. "dari sini" ia menunjuk lantai di bawah kakinya.

"huh? Bersama? Bersama Tao Tao … huh huh, joah! Kris Joah!" lelaki tinggi itu bertepuk tangan girang. Zi Tao tersenyum, namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasakan setitik kesedihan. Ia merindukan Kris yang dulu. Yang sedikit tersenyum, yang jarang bersuara, yang mencintainya. Bukan menyukainya.

.

.

**_Our Fate …_**

**_I don't know_**

.

.

Zi Tao memandangi Kris yang sedang sibuk menyendoki makanan ke dalam mulutnya yang penuh. "telan dulu Kris …" Zi Tao membersihkan remah-remah sereal di sekitar bibirnya.

Ting tong … ting tong …

Bel pintu berbunyi."Zi Tao ini aku Chanyeol!Boleh aku masuk?!" sebuah teriak terdengar dari luar kamar apartemen Zi Tao. "yaa … !" sahut Zi Tao.

"hoh, Kris sudah pulang eh?" ucap Chanyeol saat melihat sosok Kris duduk di meja makan. Sosok tinggi itu menatap ke arah yang menyebut lantas berbinar.

"wuu … Cha! Chali! Nyong?" ucapnya riang. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, lantas duduk di sampingnya. Lelaki yang juga bertubuh tinggi itu memang sudah tak asing lagi dimata Kris. Sahabat dekat Zi Tao yang seringkali menemaninya di rumah sakit saat lelaki bermata panda itu sibuk bekerja paruh waktu itu memang cukup dekat dengan Kris selain Suho dan Lay.

"annyeong Kris, kau sudah tidak memiliki luka?" tanyanya.

"sedikit, ige," ucap Kris seraya menunjukkan siku kanannya. Menunjuk luka jahit melintang yang cukup lebar.

"apa itu sakit?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya. "sedikit," Kris tersenyum simpul. Terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut.

"makanlah perlahan Kris, aku di ruang tamu bersama Chanyeol oke?" ucap Zi Tao seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "humh" respon Kris singkat. Dan kedua lelaki tinggi itupun pergi meninggalkan Kris di ruang makan.

"haah …" Zi Tao menghela nafas panjang. "maaf harus merepotkanmu lagi Chanyeol," Zi Tao tersenyum getir. Mengajak sahabat baiknya duduk di ruang tamu yangberantakan dengan selembaran kertas putih karena ulah Kris yang sibuk menggambar

"sudahlah, aku tidak keberatan. Toh aku memang memiliki waktu luang untuk menjaga Kris, terlebih sekarang dia sudah kau bisa menitipkannya setiap pagi di apartmenku, hum?"

"terima kasih, terima kasih banyak Chanyeol …" Tao menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol sembari menatapnya.

"itu bukan apa-apa, aku akan selalu membantumu. Entah apapun itu, aku akan membantumu."

'_Apapun untukmu Zi Tao …_'

.

.

**_I Hate ..._**

**_Our Fate!_**

.

.

Chanyeol menatap sosok Kris yang sedang asik mencorat-coret kertas. Sejak kecelakaan, Kris memang memiliki hobi menggambar. Membuat garis keriting tak beraturan atau membuat bentuk-bentuk aneh yang nampak aneh dan terkadang terlihat konyol.

Lelaki yang bekerja sebagai editor itu bangkit dari kursi mendekati sosok dewasa yang terperangkap dalam sifat kenakan yang sedang menampilkan wajah serius yang justru terlihat lucu.

"kau menggambar apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"huh?" Kris membulatkan mata.

"ini, apa ini?" Chanyeol menunjuk gambar di hadapan Kris.

"Tao! Tao Tao!" Kris mengucapkan nama Zi Tao dengan girang. Tersenyum seraya mencium gambarnya hikmad. Chanyeol memperhatikan gambarnya, gambar di atas kertas HVS itu tak sedikitpun seperti Zi Tao. Gambar itu hanya berupa lingkaran besar yang didalamnya terdapat mata dan garis lebar melengkung yang menggambarkan sebuah senyuman. Beberapa garis pendek mengikal ia gambar di atas lingkaran sebagai rambut. Gambar khas anak TK, begitulah pemikiran Chanyeol. Namun ia tahu kenapa Kris mengatakan jika itu gambar Zi Tao. Ada lingkaran yang melingkari matanya, dan hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki mata panda seperti panda begitu. Zi Tao.

"apa kau menyukai Zi Tao?" Chanyeol menunjuk gambar Kris.

"hum! Kris joah Tao!"

"kenapa?"

"molla. Kris joah Tao, Kris bersama Tao, selamanya. Hum …"

.

.

_**Can I trust?**_

_**Our Fate ...**_

.

.

"Kris! Oh Kris … sudah kukatakan jangan gunakan kertas di atas meja belajar bukan?!" Zi Tao menatap kesal ke arah Kris yang menunduk takut.

"ini tugas-tugasku! Kenapa kau gunakan untuk menggambar! Sudah kukatakan gunakan kertas yang berada di rak buku! Kenapa kau gunakan kertas tugasku! Aagh!" Zi Tao berteriak frustasi.

"mi-mian …"

.

.

Prang!

Terdengar sebuah pecahan dari arah dapur. Zi Tao melangkah geram ke arah dapur dengan amarah yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubunnya. Sudah seminggu ini Kris selalu membuat masalah jika ia berada di rumah. Mulai dari menebarkan sereal di kamarnya, menggunting buku-buku miliknya, menggunakan kertas tugasnya untuk menggambar, dan sekarang ia mulai memecahkan benda-benda beling di apartemennya.

"KRIS!" suara Zi Tao meninggi.

"oh ya tuhaaan … !" buru-buru Zi Tao berjongkok di hadapan Kris untuk memunguti pecahan gelas yang berceceran di lantai dapur.

"sudah kukatakan berapa kali untuk tidak menggunakan gelas kaca?! Sudah berapa gelas yang kau pecahkan? Hah?" Zi Tao mendelik sejenak ke arah Kris yang diam mematung.

"kalau kau memecahkan gelas, dan pecahannya mengenai kakimu, kau sendiri yang akan terluka! Kris! Dengarkan jika aku berbicara!"

.

.

"aku benar-benar tak menyangka jika Kris … oh demi tuhan Chanyeol, aku bisa gila!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia tahu betul Zi Tao tengah frustasi dan sedikit tertekan. Nilai kuliahnya yang menurun membuatnya hampir di keluarkan dari kampus, belum lagi ia harus di pecat dari tempatnya bekerja dan terus-menerus di tagih pemilik apartemen karena sudah menunggak. Uang tabungannya habis terkuras untuk membayar pengobatan Kris, dan orang yang bersangkutan justru membuat keributan di saat Zi Tao tengah mempertahankan dana beasiswa miliknya yang terancam di cabut.

"kau bisa menitipkan Kris di rumahku Zi Tao, dan aku juga bersedia meminjamkanmu uang untuk membayar-"

"aku sudah terlalu banyak berhutang padamu Chanyeol!"

"tapi aku memang mau membantumu,"

"aku bahkan tak akan bisa menggantinya!"

"aku tak berniat memintamu membayar bantuanku Zi Tao, cukup dengan kau tersenyum itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."

"tapi …"

"aku mencintaimu. Bahkan hanya dengan mampu membantumu, itu sudah cukup bagiku …"

"a-apa?!"

"aku mencintaimu … Zi Tao,"

.

.

**_This Our Fate?_**

.

.

Dua minggu. Sudah dua minggu Zi Tao menitipkan Kris di rumah Chanyeol. Dan entah mengapa ia mulai merasa rindu. Aneh memang, ia sendiri merutuki dirinya yang seringkali merindukan sosok tinggi itu di saat ia sudah melakukan tindakan buruk padanya. Oh ... ia merasa begitu jahat!

Ia menghela nafas perlahan. Mungkinkah karena saat itu ia sedang kesal? Mungkinkah karena saat itu ia terlalu merindukan sosok Kris yang dulu? Mungkinkah?

Setelah berfikir cukup lama, akhirnya Zi Tao memutuskan menemui Kris. Ia segera mengambil jaketnya, memakai syalnya, dan segera keluar dari kamar apartemennya. Namun baru beberapa langkah keluar dari pintu kamarnya, ia sudah melihat sosok Chanyeol yang tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamarnya.

"T-tao!"

"ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat terburu? Dimana Kris?"

"dia di rumah sakit."

.

.

"Kris!" Zi Tao berlari menubruk sosok Kris yang masih terduduk lemas di atas ranjang. "oh … maafkan aku, kau terluka, apakah sakit? Kau mengingatku?"

"aku baik," Kris menjawab dengan bergetar.

"syukurlah, aku menyesal Kris, maafkan aku … aku tidak-"

"Tao …" terdengar suara Kris lirih. "saranghae …" sebuah senyum simpul terukir di bibirnya. Hanya senyum kecil, senyuman yang sudah lama tak pernah Zi Tao lihat, senyuman yang ia rindukan.

"kau, kau kembali? Oh, kau kembali?!" Zi Tao kembali memeluk Kris. Erat, dingin, Kris terasa begitu dingin di dalam pelukannya. Hingga perlahan, tubuh itu melemah. Kehilangan daya, meninggalkan raga.

"Kris! Kris! Tidak, Kris!"

"Zi Tao, sudahlah … relakan Kris. Dia sudah pergi, Zi Tao!" Lay berteriak.

"tidak! Dia masih disini, baru saja dia mengatakan dia mencintaiku, dia tidak akan pergi setelah mengucapkan itu!"

"dia sudah meninggal sua jam yang lalu! Jangan gila!"

"tidak!"

"Tao!"

"tidak! Tidak tidak!"

.

.

_**This Our Fate**_

.

.

"kesempatan hanya datang sekali, begitu pula keajaiban. Aku sudah mendapatkan sebuah kesempatan untuk kembali bersama Kris, tapi aku menyiayiakannya. Aku juga sudah mendapatkan keajaiban untuk menemuinya, jadi kurasa sudah saatnya Kris benar-benar meninggalkanku. Inilah akhirnya, dengan begini aku akan selalu merindukannya. Dan dengan begini, aku tidak akan lagi melukainya."

"nah Park Chanyeol. Jangan buat dirimu menjadi sepertiku, cukup sekali kau melukai Baekhyun hyung. Jangan sampai tuhan mengambilnya dan kau baru sadar jika kau mencintainya. Rasa cinta dan rindu akan terasa di saat seorang yang berada di sisimu sudah jauh darimu. Hum?"

"Aku mencintai Kris, dan itu tak akan berubah. Itu takdirku. Kau orang yang berarti untuk Baekhyun hyung, dan itu takdirmu. Kita teman, dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Itu takdir kita."

.

.

.

.

_Takdir tak akan berubah. Begitu pula kematian._

_Kesempatan itu hanya terjadi sekali. Karena yang kedua adalah keajaiban._

_Keajaibanpun hanya akan terjadi sekali, karena yang kedua adalah keberuntungan._

_Keberuntungan mungkin akan terjadi lebih dari sekali, tapi tak selamanya keberuntungan akan selalu bersamamu._

_Karena yang akan selalu bersamamu, adalah takdirmu._

_Aku dan dirimu._

_Kita memiliki takdir yang berbeda, jadi …_

_Tuhan menciptakan ini …_

_Takdir kita._

_Takdir kita mungkin akan memisahkan kita, tapi ketahuilah, aku mencintaimu._

_Kris Wu_

.

.

.

.

**_This is …_**

**_Our Fate._**

.

.

.

.

-End-

Itshu.


End file.
